last_utopiafandomcom-20200213-history
Gai Sibiko
---- Gai Sibiko (ゲー シビコ gee shibiko) is the second-in-line heir to House Sibiko and the leader of the Herboren Gang, earning his place among the Four Angels as the Angel of Melancholy (エンジェル オフ メランコリー enjeru ofu merankorii). He is the archnemisis of Madelen Helvegen and frequently combats the criminal hunter. Born way before The Fifth War to Vittorio Sibiko and Christine Thorne, Gai is the younger brother to heir Aimone Sibiko and the older brother to Wilhelmine and Eleonora Sibiko. Biography Gai was born to weapons dealer Christine Thorne and Vittorio Sibiko, the sixth patriacrh of House Sibiko which was one of the noble houses of Xevinas. The younger brother of Aimone Sibiko, Gai had to wait his turn in order to claim patriarchy of the family although with Aimone's natural leadership and tactical thinking it didn't look like Gai was going to get his turn any time soon. His younger sisters Wilhemine and Eleonora were known to be quite the trouble makers of the family and frequently messed around with Gai the most, who has come to be familiar with the two's playful tricks. His childhood didn't really consist of much as he was being raised in luxury thanks to his family's wealth, being sent to a private school, dining on only the best dishes money could buy and being trained by his father in the art of swordplay. However, Gai didn't really find much fun in combat and would have much rather went around hiding in the shadows and causing his own mischief around the house. Many staff working for House Sibiko described him to be very slick and too quick to catch. When The Fifth War commenced, Gai was only in his teen years which was considered old enough to join the military for the war effort. Gai didn't join the military of Xenivas however but resisted and sided with House Sibiko's armed forces, working as one of the commanding officers alongside his brother Aimone. There he led the forces onto the battlefield at just the young age as he proved himself to be quite talented at leading a large group of soldiers through rough terrain. Even though he was not quite as skilled in terms of combat compared to his brother, Gai still managed to fight on the front lines without a problem, always eager to run into the next battle with a rifle in his hand. When the Mint Revolution however seemed to be losing the war after the Battle for Vermount, Gai turned to black artists who seemed to be connected to creatures known as Fallen Angels. Agreeing to their terms for more power, Gai welcomed in the Demon Soul of Mago, which Gai would later unleash onto the battlefield during the Invasion of Cervai. This immense power allowed the Mint Revolution to rise up against the Vicis Coalition however at the price of Gai's humanity and free will. Personality Weapons and Armour Abilities Demon Soul Demon Soul is an enhancement ability that Gai can use to amplify his strength and speed as well as claiming the qualities of the fallen angel Mago. When entering this mode, Gai seems to take on an entirely new persona as he switches from one identity into another. His form changes to lighten his skin to a pale grey, his cloak looking like smoke as it easily drifts in the wind with a peculiar ethereal body to it. His behavior becomes more sinister and strict with no recollection of his memories, except with memories he had made with this new body. This specific Demon Soul is mostly aligned to the usage of 'force' such as shock waves, etc. This has earned quite the reputation for Gai as he is a feared leader among House Sibiko, ruling the districts of Panos with an iron fist with his Demon Soul backing him up. Although this demon soul does put present itself to be quite the unstoppable force, it still has trouble battling against other Demon Souls, proving that Mago is not exactly the strongest thing out there. Mago is not quite the tactician and will usually head into battle straight on without a second thought with the prime attack being to cause the most damage. He is however the best team player there is and can work as both a follower and leader without any qualms about it. *'Push': *'Tremor': *'Shock-wave': *'Burst': *'Diabolic Insurgence': *'Seventh Circle of Hell, Violent Rage': Physical Abilities Great Agility: Eidectic Memory: Fast Regenerative Abilities: Relationships Vittorio and Christine Wilhemine Sibiko Aimone and Eleonora Sibiko Oskar Helvegen Madelen Helvegen Sigmund Eme Trivia